dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Knight (3.5e Class)
Pegasus Knight Striking from the air with terrifying force, the pegasus knight is a defender of both the wilds, and the people around her. She fights along side her trusty winged steed in battle, striking down her foes from above utilizing a variety of ranged and close combat weapons while their faithful mount tramples them beneath its hooves. Making a Pegasus Knight Pegasus knights specializing in mounted fighting and can fill the place of a fighter with ease, and though not as durable, she can still wield a variety of weapons, though tends to refer to weapons easily used while mounted on the back of her faithful pegasus, such as lances. With a powerful to defend the pegasus, and a powerful magical beast to defend the knight, few things would dare stand against their combined save for one, critical foe.... a low ceiling. Pegasus knights fare best when they can make use of the high mobility of their mount and take to the skies if things get rough. Combat in tight corridors deny them their special abilities while in flight and reduce the speed at which their large mount can move while on the ground. Abilities: Pegasus knights rely heavily on strength to help them wield their mighty lances and rely on dexterity to keep them mounted on their steeds. A pegasus knight also finds being charismatic helps in dealing with people and animals alike. Races: Any Medium/Small. Alignment: Any non-evil Starting Gold: 150 Starting Age: As Fighter Class Features All of the following are class features of the Pegasus Knight. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Pegasus knights are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as with light and medium armor. Pegasus knights are not proficient with shields. (Su): A pegasus knight is quite graceful and adds her charisma modifier to all of her saves. (Ex): A pegasus knight can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. The pegasus knight rolls 1d20 and adds her pegasus knight level and her Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the pegasus knight and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The pegasus knight can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but, unlike a ranger, takes no penalty on this check. (Su): Once per day, a pegasus knight may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. She adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to her attack roll and deals 1 extra point of damage per pegasus knight level. If the pegasus knight accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. (Ex): At second level, and every four levels thereafter, a pegasus knight may choose a bonus feat from the list of fighter bonus feats. (Sp): As Speak with Animals, but it only works on Pegasai and can be used at will. (Sp): At fifth level, a pegasus knight may summon their namesake forth from the wild. The called pegasus has HD equal to the caller's pegasus knight level -1 and serves its master loyally until either of their deaths, or until the master turns evil. A called pegasus is normal for its kind, except it ignores the weight of its rider and its rider's gear for purposes of carrying capacity. (Ex): At Fifth (light), Tenth (Medium), and Fifteenth (Heavy) level, a pegasus called forth by a pegasus knight gains armor proficiency with a particular kind of armor. These armors must be specially constructed to fit the pegasus, however. Pegasai never gain proficiency with shields. (Su): When either the pegasus knight or her mount are affected by a spell, they can, at will, grant the spell's effects to the other, provided that the spell is capable of targeting the shared target (Enlarge Person, for example, would fail if the knight tried to transfer it to her mount.) (Ex): When mounted and in flight, a pegasus knight is more maneuverable and gains a +2 dodge bonus to AC. (Ex): A pegasus knight's mount gains bonus feats at ever five levels after fifth in addition to the feats it gains at every three levels. These can be drawn from the list of fighter's bonus feats provided the pegasus meets the requirements or the list of feats in the Monster Manual. (Ex): A pegasus knight may dismount her steed mid-flight above an opponent and attempt to strike them with her lance. She deals an additional 1d6 points of damage for every 10 feet she falls and this damage doubles on a critical hit. If she successfully lands the attack, she takes no damage from the fall. If she misses, she takes full falling damage. This is considered both a charge and an attack from higher ground. (Ex): When mounted and in flight, a pegasus knight can strike deftly at an opponent, granting a +2 bonus to attack rolls. (Sp): At twentieth level, a pegasus knight and her mount become spiritually linked, granting one another the effects of the Shield Other and Shield of Faith spells, except the range is infinite so long as the two are on the same plane of existence and the duration is permanent. Ex-Pegasus Knights Pegasus knights who become evil or fail to perform the mourning ritual for more than one year after the death of their pegasus lose the following class abilities: Pegasus Grace, Speak with Pegasai, Pegasus Calling, and Pegasus Shield and recieves a -4 penalty to their wild empathy checks to deal with magical beasts. The only way a pegasus knight may regain these features is to change fully to a good alignment or mourn for fourty-eight hours respectively and then befriend a wild pegasus through wild empathy. Epic Pegasus Knight (Ex): At twenty-third level, a pegasus knight's ability to evade blows grows to a +6 dodge bonus to AC while mounted and in flight. (Ex):'At twenty-eighth level, a pegasus knight's ability to strike a foe while in flight grows, granting them a +6 bonus to attack rolls while mounted and in flight. ' : The epic pegasus knight gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic fighter bonus feats) every four levels after 18th. : The epic pegasus gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic pegasus tricks) every five levels after 20th. Epic Pegasus Knight Bonus Feat & Pegasus Trick List: Armor Skin, Combat Archery, Damage Reduction, Devastating Critical, Dire Charge, Distant Shot, Energy Resistance, Epic Endurance, Epic Leadership, Epic Prowess, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Epic Weapon Specialization, Exceptional Deflection, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Manyshot, Improved Stunning Fist, Improved Whirlwind Attack, Infinite Deflection, Instant Reload, Legendary Commander, Legendary Rider, Legendary Wrestler, Overwhelming Critical, Penetrate Damage Reduction, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, Reflect Arrows, Spellcasting Harrier, Storm of Throws, Superior Initiative, Swarm of Arrows, Two-Weapon Rend, Uncanny Accuracy. In addition to the feats on this list, the pegasus knight may treat any feat designated as a Bonus Feat, but not listed here, as being on her bonus feat list. Elf Pegasus Knight Starting Package Weapons: Sling (20 Bullets), Javelin, Spear Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 2 + Int modifier. Feat: Mounted Combat. Gear: Chain Shirt, Sling (20 Bullets), Javelin, Spear, Standard Adventuring Gear. Gold: 4d6 GP. Campaign Information Playing a Pegasus Knight Religion: Pegasus knights tend to worship gods of good, justice, freedom, or nature. They are rarely zealous in their beliefs, and often feel that the gods one worships are their own business. Other Classes: Pegasus knights tend to get along well with most other classes, though are distrustful of rogues. Pegasus knights tend to get along best with clerics, fighters, and paladins, but have been known to form tight friendships with rangers and druids. Combat: Pegasus knights tend to fight on the front lines of combat, either mounted on their steed, or along side it. When atop their pegasus, the pegasus knight makes use of weapons with a long reach to strike at their enemies while taking advantage of such feats as Ride-By Attack and Trample. When fighting off of their mount, the pegasus knight and her mount aid one another by flanking the foe. Advancement: Most pegasus knights remain true to their path, growing in strength as a rider. Some pegasus knights, however, multiclass into other various martial classes, such as a fighter or a ranger. More devout pegasus knights sometimes multiclass into clerics. Pegasus Knights in the World Pegasus knights regularly find themselves in dealing with local people, filling the same roles in a society that a fighter would, though are generally respected among the societies in which they inhabit. Daily Life: Two hours before dawn, Steven awoke. While the daily training at the Lightfeather Academy wouldn't begin for another three hours, he wanted to get an early start. The academy kept the training tracks open at all times so if a knight like himself wanted some extra practice, they could do so on their own time. He had noticed that his pegasus, Goldhoof, was more sluggish coming out of a tight bank than were the other pegasai in his class. He walked down to the stables where his faithful steed awaited him. Goldhoof whinnied happily as he sensed his partner's approach. "Hey boy," said Steven, gently petting his steed. "Did you sleep well?" Goldhoof whinnied once again and stretched his wings. "That's good to hear," he said, walking over to pick up the heavy training saddle. "We'll work on your cornering for an hour before we work on my lancemanship, alright?" The pegasus neighed and stomped his hoof twice. "You sure? It's not that slow, but if you really think you need two, I guess we could." he said, saddling up and mounting his companion. The two of them headed out of the stable to the training track; only a couple other knights had the same idea as he did. The track could easily support them all. After two hours of cornering practice, and only half an hour of lancemanship, Steven walked his steed back to the stable. One of the academy's caretakers would be coming by to feed the pegasai soon, and he needed to get to the mess hall himself. The memebers of his squad were already at their table, waiting for him. "Hey, where you been?" asked a gnome, waving him over. "Out at the track?" "Of course that's where he was, he only got three of fifteen rings on his last lancerun," said a human woman, shaking her head. "For the last time, Emily, I was nicked by a training arrow on my shoulder that day... but, even still, yeah, we were out there." "That'd have been a real arrow outside, boy," a gruff reply came from down the table from squat, male dwarf in a gleaming breastplate. Steven immediately snapped to attention and saluted him. "P-professor, I didn't see you there," he stammered. "At ease boy, I just thought I'd eat with you recruits today, see what it is you discuss. Just go on as if I weren't here." The meal passed uneventfully, and classes began with the dwarven professor presiding. Just as he thought, they started with a simple aerial race around the course, what surprised him, however, was that he and Goldhoof placed first in three out of the five races amongst his squad and that during the lancerun, he managed to get twelve rings. The morning training really had paid off after all. Before he knew it, the sun was setting and class was finished. He walked Goldhoof back to the stables, "You did great out there today, boy. Be sure to get some rest, you must ache as much as me, but we're getting an early start tomorrow too. Next time we're going to win all the races." Notables: Emma "Lightfeather" Davis, Erik "Freedive" Elgeon Organizations: Pegasus knights tend to congregate in hybrid training academies/stables. These schools are usually named after their founder's knight-name, such as the Lightfeather Academy, or the Freedive Academy. NPC Reactions: NPCs are generally friendly towards pegasus knights. The way they hold themselves and the general respect with which they conduct their affairs leads to them being generally likable by the populous. Furthermore, more than one pegasus knight has become the protector of her people and are often regarded as heroes and defenders of good, just as a paladin would be. Pegasus Knight Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) can research pegasus knights to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Pegasus Knights in the Game Pegasus knights can be found as defenders of a city, mercenaries in an army, or simple adventurers growing their skills. Adaptation: A pegasus knight can be adopted into any form of mounted, flying cavalry, a squadron of elves on giant owls, a battalion of gnomes on spider eaters, any such flying cavalry can be used with the pegasus knight as a base concept. Sample Encounter: The sound of heavy wing flaps echos through the canyon as a woman on a white, winged horse descends from the sky. The setting sun glistens off the gleaming links of her armor. Hail adventurers, she says, her pegasus landing on the ground. I have heard tell of a juvenile blue dragon in these parts and have come to slay it to protect this land. We've heard of a massive horde of treasure in these parts as well, perhaps the two are related, says Davis, lowering his guard a small bit, seeing this new person no longer as a foe, but a potential ally. It would make sense. I am Isabelle and this is my steed, Silverwing, well met adventurer, she says, dismounting her steed. It is to be dark soon, however, we should set up camp for the eve and be off to the beast's lair at dawn. We shall follow under your lead. EL 7: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class